Turtlestar's Journey
BrightClan is becoming weaker and weaker, and Turtlestar must go on a perilous journey to find more warriors. Will they make it or will they die trying? Epilogue I, Turtlestep, a tortieshell she-cat, stood foward with my Clan leader Quickstar. "It maybe leaf-fall, but leaf-bare is coming soon. We must perpare for what is ahead of us." said Quickstar. "What if we die in trying? Will that make us any stronger?" said Ravenfeather. "Don't speak like that Ravenfeather, StarClan might hear you." said Flowernose our mediecene cat. "I don't care if StarClan will hear me, I have a right to speak for myself." Ravenfeather yelled back to Flowernose. Suddenly, a sceam pierced the sky. " The kits! I forgot to stay in the den with them." said Mistpelt. Mintkit, a gray she-kit, Rainkit, a blue-gray she-kit, and Sootkit, a white tom with darker gray flecks, had been trapped by a fox. The fox snarled and showed its sharp teeth at the kits. "Ahh!" screamed the kits. I jumped onto the fox's back and sunk my teeth into it's neck. The fox kicked me off as I landed on the ground. Mistpelt jumped onto the fox's back and was thrown off just a well. Quickstar came into the den his golden fur sparkling and amber eyes determined to kill the fox. He grabbed the fox by the neck and tried to kill it. Something went wrong at that moment and something I would have never thought would happen. The fox pinned Quickstar down and cut open his throat. I felt like I wanted to cry when I found out he was dead. For his death, I killed the fox.'' He took one life so I will take his,'' I said to myself. I looked at Mintkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit. They only had some minor wounds. "My kits, you're alright!" yelled Mistpelt.The kits climbed on their mother. Mistpelt was happy as can be. Stormysky came into the nursery and nuzzled his mate. I looked back at Quickstar and put my nose to his pelt his body felt cold. I looked up and I saw a faint version of Quickstar with his mate Robinpelt. He had always told me about his mate Robinpelt all the time, but I never met her. Quickstar also said when she had kits, she had loss too much blood and died. Their only surviving kit, Bravesprirt, had just died of greencough. I padded back out of the den and told Flowernose to come with me. I was going to get my nine lives. Chapter 1 I looked down at the surviving cats and rose my head to the sky. I felt a snowflake touch my nose. I turned around and looked at my deputy, Dawnsprirt, and waited for her. Flowernose had died of greencough earlier and would forever be in my mind. Her apprentice Moonstrike had nearly caught whitecough, but it was lucky that she didn't. The warriors left were, Mintfern, Raincloud, Sootwhisker, Ravenfeather, Stormysky, Mistpelt, Hazelfur, Crowheart, and Thunderstrike. There were only three apprentices Minnopaw, Ashpaw, Fallingpaw. I looked up to the sky and saw nothing and then I spoke," BrightClan is becoming weak and we need more warriors." "Now you tell me." yelled Ravenfeather. His voice roared like a lion as he spoke. His viloet eyes gleamed as he said every word. "May I continue?" I asked Ravenfeather. Ravenfeather pushed himself back into the crowd,"Yes you may Turtlestar." "As I was saying, BrightClan needs more warriors or else this clan will die this leaf-bare." I said. "You have nine lives to spare Turtlestar! What do we have, one!" yelled Hazelfur. "Eight lives to spend, Hazelfur!" yelled I. Memories flashed when one of the apprentices, Crookedpaw. He had limped over and tried to kill Shadowbird of ShadeClan. Shadowbird was fierce and showed no mercy to those weaker than her. She killed Crookedpaw in a blink of an eye. I tried to kill her, but she killed me instead. I suddenly snapped back into reality when I heard Mistpelt said,"Stop talking you two, let Turtlestar say what she has to!" "Anyway, we must travel to a place we can find more warriors." I said. I could see glaring at me with mad faces."Do you want our clan to die? I rather just stay here in our territory."yelled Hazelfur. Hazefur walked up to me. She had her teeth bared. "Minnopaw, come here! NOW!"said Hazelfur to her apprentice. Minnopaw raised her head slightly and moved her head from side to side meaning: No! Hazelfur ran into the woods, and I never saw her again. "Minnopaw, I shall take you as an apprentice, now." said I. Minnopaw lifted her head high to meet my eyes. Her big blue eyes stared into my soul. She was a very-kind she-cat. "I will set up five cats and one apprentice to go with me on a journey. Dawnsprirt shall take care of the clan while I'm gone. Who wants to go with me?" I asked. Five cats moved forward, Mintfern, Sootwhisker, Crowheart, Thunderstrike, and Ravenfeather. Minnopaw walked up to me I could see that she was going to go with me. Chapter 2 I padded forward through the cold snow. Minnopaw was right behind me. I looked back and Thunderstrike fell."Thunderstrike don't give up!" said I. Thunderstrike didn't move. He was frozen. I touched his pelt, I felt no heart beating. He was dead. I put my nose to the sky and whispered, Thunderstrike you did well, and for that you shall be taken into StaClan '. 'No one will forget you, Thunderstrike. Minnopaw said gently,"We should get going, or else we'll all be like Thunderstrike." "Yes, we must." said I. We walked up a hill dragging our paws through the snow. I grew weary, but I knew I must stay strong. I remembered something, something I could not describe. It was a strange feeling. Suddenly, I turned my head and bam! I woke up numb and sick. I found myself in a pile of moss, but I could not see anyone nearby. Ever so suddenly, I heard a voice from behind me say. "Are you ok?" said the voice. It sounded very well like a she-cat. As she came closer, I could see that she was a dappled she-cat with glittering amber eyes. She had small yellowish teeth. Her teeth were also very small making it hard to keep the herbs in her mouth from falling out. "Where are the others." I asked sharply. "They're all ok. Don't worry, I told them when I said they could." replied the she-cat. She seemed to be kind and friendly. I got onto my feet and started walking. I knew my legs were shaky, as I tried to step forward. I was very close to falling when I heard a scream. "Turtlestar, are you ok?" Minnopaw asked. "I'm perfectly fine Minnopaw." said I. "I'm glad you're ok, we are just leaving now." said Minnopaw. I ran out the door not looking back at the she-cat. I ran with the rest of the group. I felt the wind through my paws, and frost come on my whiskers. I then turned around and saw the she-cat. "I heard that you need more warriors, so I will give up my rouge life to join you." said the she-cat. "If you're to become a warrior you must have a name."said I. "Turtlestar, for you and for the rest of our clan I shall be called Spottedwish." said Spottedwish. "Then by the powers of StarClan I name you Spottedwish. We admire you sacrifice to become a warrior." I said. "Thank you." begged Spottedwish. "You're very welcome." repiled I. I started to run again, with Minnopaw and Spottedwish at my side. They had become my best friends. Chapter 3 One day, while we were traveling, a small white tom was in the snow. "Ouch!" I heared from a voice below me. "Would it kill you to watch where you're stepping." said the cat. "Who are you?" I asked. "The names' Snow, I'm a loner." said Snow. "We're looking for more warriors, would you like to join us?" I said. "I'm would be happy to join you. I'm really tired of living the loner life." said Snow. "I know this tom, he's the one who got kick out from his twoleg place." said Spottedwish. I suddenly froze, he was the tom who was from a twoleg place and got kicked out. "You must be weak! You used to be a kittypet!" yelled Crowheart. "Crowheart remeber the story I told you when you were a little kit. The one about Firestar." said I. "So." replied Croeheart. "He was a kittypet and he became the greatest leader ThunderClan ever had." said I. "I'll see if he's truly like Firestar." said Crowheart. Crowheart went into a fighting position. Snow did the same. Crowheart then jumped onto Snow and grabbed his neck. Snow pushed him off. Crowheart then lookde up, there was a huge rock. He jumped on the rock and smiled evily. Grrrr... Crowheart grouched. Snow then turned around and saw Crowheart was about to jump on him. "Guys, you don't have to this!" yelled Mintfern. Crowheart complety ignored Mintfern and tried to jump and tried to kill Snow. Snow then jumped toward Crowheart and cut Crowheart's throat open. Snow landed on the rock his head held high, while Crowheart fell to the ground, bleeding to death. Mintfern walked slowly and put her nose to Crowheart's pelt. I could hear her whisper, Why did you have to fight him Crowheart? You could have just stayed with me, we could have had kits together. I guess that was just not meant to be. Mintfern padded away. She didn't look back. "Snow you may become a warrior, but first you must change you're name." said I. "If I must have a name, then it would be Snowfoot." said Snowfoot. "Then by the powers of StarClan I now name you Snowfoot. We honor you're sacrifice to join the clan." I said. Chapter 4 I trotted through the cold snow, my paws hurt from traveling. I was trying to be relaxed as possible because everyone was starving. Snowfoot bones were showing, Minnopaw was growing weak, and Sootwhisker was barely able to travel. I heard my stomach growl so loudly that StarClan could hear it. "I very sorry I lead you guys here. I know it would've been worse than die as a clan." said I. "Don't worry about it Turtlestar. Even if we die, we will be as a clan." said Sootwhisker. "I'm fine, and I know that I will try my best to make it." said Minnopaw. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Turtlestar." said Ravenfeather. "Thank you all for being positive, guys. Now I think we should try to catch something.We will split into three groups, Minnopaw will come with me as group one, team two will be Mintfern, Ravenfeather, and Sootwhisker, and team three will be Spottedwish and Snowfoot." said I proudly. Everyone nodded their heads and went to their partners. Minnopaw walked up to me eyes wide." Let's start hunting!" she yelled. I nodded and we went tinto the forest. It was very dark and un friendly in the forest. Minnopaw then stopped suddenly once we were near a stream. She crawled near a bush and looked through it. She told me to come to her and see what she had found. She saw a small white hare, it was a snow hare! Minnopaw tried to ponce on it, then suddenly, Ashpaw, Fallingpaw, Raincloud, and Stormysky were standing right in front of me and Minnopaw. "Turtlestar!" yelled Fallingpaw. "You made it!" screamed Ashpaw. I was happy to be a leader at that moment. I had just reunited with my clan, and had gained and lost some warriors. Though we didn't really do what we had planned, we had gain some new friends. Category:Mistybrook's Fanfics